


Minerva

by Henry085 (StonyRS)



Series: Grindeldore one_shots [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Henry085
Summary: Gellert can't stand Minerva. He's not jealous, is actually Albus's fault.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore one_shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710724
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Minerva

\- I don't like her- Gellert said out of nowhere in the middle of the night and Albus sighed turning in the bed to face him, he threw an arm around Gellert and placed a soft wet kiss on the slight curve of his neck.

\- Go to sleep- he mumbled half asleep and held him tighter, Gellert kissed his forehead and didn't say anything else, though Albus could feel he was still awake staring into the ceiling. His breathing was constant and deep, but not soft enough for him to be asleep. He tried hard to ignore it but after a couple of minutes he sighed and kissed his neck again.

\- You're awake - Albus said and Gellert suddenly stopped breathing.

\- I am- he said after a while and Albus raised his body, placing both elbows into Gellert’s chest, Albuss’ eyes were so blue you could easily distinguish the ocean inside his eyes even in the darkest hour. It always made Gellert’s heart go wild. How could someone like Albus still stick by his side? Even though he had been publicly defeated and was publicly ruined.

\- What’s keeping you up darling? - he asked softly and Gellert smiled, he turned to see him, mismatching eyes and white long hair.

\- I don't like Minerva's claim over you-

Albus looked lost for a second trying to understand his words, then his eyes opened widely and his face was plastered with an unbelieving smirk so bright and genuine that Gellert himself started feeling a bit aroused.

\- Minerva as my former student Minerva? -

\- Minerva as your colleague Minerva-

\- Her claim? Over me? What are you even talking about? - Albus seemed lost, but also extremely entertained by it. Gellert rolled his eyes and pushed him softly to his side of the bed.

\- Don't play your fool card, I know you’re smarter than that-

Albus chuckled and placed his elbow on the pillow, he was now wide awake and intrigued by this unexpected conversation.

\- No Gell, I mean it, you’re actually implying Minerva fancies me? -

\- She doesn't just fancy you Al, she has a crush with you. A smashing one actually, and I don't like it. She thinks herself better than most because you helped her get the job, so she has no boundaries with you-

\- No boundaries? What? She deserved the job-

\- She had no experience! And besides you never, ever get involved in the headmaster's choices. Yet you did for her-

\- Gell, get serious. I know her, I _taught_ her, she's bright she's good, she loves teaching. She's perfect-

\- She’s _perfect_?!- Gellert looked utterly betrayed and fierce, Albus chuckled nervously understanding what could be misunderstood in his last sentence.

\- I meant for the job!! For the job, Oh Merlin, Gell, give me a break- He said between chuckles and brushed his fingers through his own hair, deep auburn with silver locks falling naturally in his forehead, that unexpected messy look made Gellert’s stomach turn savagely, Albus was so damn beautiful.

\- No. You keep flirting back and I can't stand it- Gellert said coldly and Albus snorted an odd nervous laugh between them.

\- I keep flirting back? I? -

\- You bought her a candy bar last trip to Hogsmade, don't think I didn't notice- Gellert said turning a bit more serious and Albus rolled his eyes when the memory hit him.

\- She's always giving me candy, I thought it was fair to give her something, and I know she likes that kind of candy, so what? It’s just a gift, not even a gift, is a candy bar Gell-

\- That's the whole point about flirting you _stechen_ -

Albus kept looking him in the eyes, he bit his lip understanding perfectly what he had just been called.

\- I love when you insult me in German, it fucking turns me on- He said trying to break the sudden tension between them (or at least turn it into a sexual one) And it seemed to have worked.

Gellert bit his lower lip and curved them into a smile, he pushed Albus down to the mattress and turned himself over him, one pale hand holding together Albus’s wrists pushed over his head. Albus bit his lip starting to grow big and hard into his silk pjs.

\- I love it when you swear, professor-

Albus blushed lightly and kissed him deeply, his tongue entering Gellert’s mouth as soon as the younger one pressed himself into Albus. Soon they were wrestling, Gellert doing his best to remain on top of Albus and place soft bruises in his neck, he was leaving a trail of distinctive bites under his earlobe, going down from his neck to his chest.

Albus let out a groan and pulled him even closer, both erections touching, they both moaned, Albus a bit louder, Gellert a bit heavier.

\- You're leaving marks aren't you? - Albus half moaned and Gellert just smiled.

\- I want them to see you're mine-

Albus chuckled and kissed him deeper, his lips beginning to swell, his cock starting to drip pre-come.

\- But every living soul knows I'm yours- he said chuckling sounding a bit desperate. And it was true, a vast number of the wizarding world knew Albus was madly, deeply in love with Grindelwald, and to be honest Albus was pretty sure Minerva knew that too, she was just extremely respectful with everyone's private lives.

\- Doesn't seem like it- Gellert said and Albus couldn't make an argument because he felt cold known lips around his cock, he let out a gasp and threw his head back into the pillow.

Gellert had the unique ability to send him to the sky beyond the stars with his tongue, Albus hadn't received a vast number of different blowjobs in his life, he had had other sexual partner (that of course Gellert didn’t know about, there was no need, it had happened on their time off), but none of them had been as skilled and devoted as Gellert.

He let out a moan against his will and started to see blurry, his whole body tensing.

\- Inside, I need you inside- he pleaded and Gellert smiled so brightly.

\- But, do you deserve it? - he asked trying to make it rhetorical and Albus shot him the most desperate murderous stare he could manage. Gellert chuckled.

\- I mean; you’ve been flirting back with a girl-

\- I don't even fancy women- Albus said half desperate, half trying to show he was calm –failing miserably-. Gellert smiled and shook his head.

\- Terribly wrong answer _mein lieber_ -

\- I just fancy you- he tried again and Gellert smiled.

\- How much? -

\- Enough for letting you fuck me, I guess that’s pretty much-

Gellert chuckled and kissed him again, one finger started playing around his hole inside his pjs, sending shivers and letting small moans out of both of them.

-You’re mine Albus. You can only be mine- he said in a low whisper, but sounded deadly threatening. Albus swallowed hard and just nodded.

The thing about their relationship (and the secret to their success) was that emotionally Albus was in charge, Gellert was soft, jealous and insecure, he was way too in love with Albus to manipulate him or lie to him, but also was so insecure he could dump it all and run for the fear of hurting or getting destroyed, because he knew Albus departure -if it ever happened- wasn’t going to be the usual heartbreak, it was going to burn him to ashes, and he was no phoenix. Albus knew Gellert’s weaknesses, he knew he was submissive enough to admit when he was wrong and to learn from Albus absolute confidence and affective responsibility, he also knew he hated needy people but he was the neediest person Albus had met in his life –no complaint, he thought it was adorable-.

But in the mattress, when the lights went out and the clothes came off, Gellert was in charge. And Albus was a soft, insecure submissive man who could melt under Gellert’s gaze and plead for more.

Gellert pushed another finger inside him and Albus moaned loudly, he took his cock with his own hand trying to stop himself from coming.

-You, I need _you_ \- he pleaded and Gellert began stroking himself, he was rock solid and even though his cock was shorter than Albus’s, he was wider. He bit his lips when he saw Albus’s body arching from the pleasure he was into.

-Aren’t you missing something? - he asked calmly and Albus groaned.

-Please... Gell, _please_ \- he was out of breath and Gellert thought he was hard enough already, in fact he couldn't be possible harder than what he was. He placed his cock right in the entrance and started pushing himself inside, warmth, tightness and silky lubricant dripping. Albus tensed and started breathing loudly, his back arched and his heart so loud it was audible in the whole room.

-All good my love? - he asked softly and Albus just nodded. Gellert pushed himself deeper and let out a moan. Albus was insanely beautiful.

-Fuck, I'm way too close- Albus said a bit blushed and Gellert smiled.

\- I want us to come together-

\- Can't hold that much- he said now evidently flushed and Gellert bit his lip, he pulled himself out of Albus receiving a well-deserved insult.

He took him by the hips and turned him to his back, placing him on all fours. Albus started breathing heavily, he knew it was Gellert’s favourite position, and to be honest, it was also his when things got dirtier or desperate.

Gellert pushed himself into him holding him steady by the hips, Albus knew him far too well and arched his back throwing his head back letting auburn locks into his back –he knew his hair and his eyes were what turned Gellert insane-, he heard Gellert moan and starting to tremble, -Albus smiled proud of himself- he began thrusting harder, deeper, his fingers digging his flesh. Albus was stroking himself, he felt one hand in his balls and it was all it took.

- _Hold it Al_ \- he heard and he moaned trying his best to obey, after a couple of second he felt himself exploding, he yelled and felt a deep aggressive thrust reaching the deepest part of his body and Gellert’s breathless moan, both coming at the exact same time, Albus losing his sense of sight and his own voice in the process. Gellert growing numb and refusing to pull himself out of Albus, they both laid into a spooning embrace, Gellert’s cock still inside Albus, both hearts wild and their breathing starting to regulate.

-So you're jealous of Minerva- Albus pulled the subject back on and Gellert chuckled pressing his body closer to Albus.

\- I am, but it is entirely your fault-

\- Oh, is it? – Albus asked between giggles and Gellert bit his neck softly.

\- Yes. Stop buying her stuff. Buy it to me- he said possessive and Albus smiled widely.

\- But you don't like candy-

\- I don't care; I'll see what to do with it-

Albus laughed and Gellert kissed his cheek.

\- I mean it Al- he said and Albus chuckled.

-I know you do, is just, you don’t have to. I love you-

Gellert pulled himself out of Albus and made him turn so they could both be facing each other.

\- You’re so beautiful, and talented. You have no idea of who you are Al, of how many people look at you every day. I just… I mean, I like it, because I get to have you like this, but it haunts me, someday someone will come, and he’ll be… better-

Albus gave him a broken smile and kissed him softly.

-I know your anxiety’s worse since you were marked, I know you’ll keep thinking that way even though is insane. So baby steps, let me show you how much I love you. I just need one day-

-One day? – Gellert asked genuinely intrigued.

-One day after another, until the day I die-

Gellert rolled his eyes and tried to hide his face in the soft crook of his neck, he let out a sigh and just nodded.

-I’ll try to make myself clear with Minerva, but I need you to stop accepting fire-whiskies from the bloke at the three broomsticks-

-What?!- Gellert sounded as shocked as Albus had been moments ago.

-Exactly, you don’t notice neither, but that man has been buying you drinks all along-

-I thought you were paying for them! –

Albus chuckled but shook his head.

-Why did you keep it going?!-

-I thought it was innocent, until I heard him talk about you haunting eyes and wondering if your crotch had the same white silver hair –

Gellert laughed loudly.

-You’re lying-

-No, I’m not. Actually I was planning on taking you there this weekend and snog the shit out of you in front of him-

-You? Albus? Being publicly indecent? –

-I hate people looking at you. I hate Vinda –

-What does she have to do with the bloke of the fire-whiskey? -

-Nothing. I just… I may look pretty British, calm, classy and all, but I can be a possessive git Gell, I really try not to, but I have potential for cursing people instead of talking you about it-

-Oh, that’s unexpected, Mr. non-violence –

\- I know; I guess you never really know yourself until you hear a git talking about your boyfriend’s eyes –

Gellert laughed loudly.

-I thought we were more than boyfriends-

\- I’m pretty sure we’re more than soulmates – Albus said softly and Gellert blushed, he then yawned and pressed his forehead to Albus’s chest.

-I’m tired, let’s get some sleep.

Albus snorted.

-I have class like in two hours-

-Don’t go-

-I have to-

-Ask Minerva to cover for you-

-Thought you didn’t want me near her-

-Well, we can use her for now-

Albus rolled his eyes.

-No. We’ll get two-hour sleep, and then you’ll come with me to the classroom-

-No-

-Is not a choice my dear-

And Gellert remembered part of his sentence was being tied to Albus schedule and direct supervision. He sighed and turned to see him a bit violently. Albus shivered.

-Well then let’s do something productive-

-Productive? –

-Yes – he said and Albus felt his hands running underneath his pjs.

He understood exactly what he needed to, and he just smiled catching his lips in a deep dirty kiss.


End file.
